Mark of Athena
by marlib
Summary: Hera didn't tell the whole prophecy. Zues's lightning bolt has been stolen agin. And Ares's chariot is gone. Now the rest of the seven half bloods and the people who will actuall open the doors of Death will also be revaled. But there is another thing.
1. preview

The Mark of Athena

The seventh half blood is now revealed but there was something that Hera is hiding. The prophesy was only half done. _The 8 who thought they were left out fight the dragon who caused pain and the one they thought was dead comes back as the 8th._

Sam thought her life was normal trill she found out she had a long lost twin who had just lost her family in a regretful car accent. But that wasn't the half of it her, her sister and her friends are half blood and 3 of them shouldn't have been born. And if you haven't figured it out she Percy's sister. Sally thought they were miss carriages, and Poseidon made Percy forget.

Taylor thought she lost her family. But it turned out she has a mom a dad and even a brother. Its more complicated than it sounds. That dad of hers its Poseidon. And her mom Sally Jackson. You guessed it that brother was Percy Jackson. Her sis Sam may not be well known but she will be soon.

Bethany definitely shouldn't of been born and the hunters are mad most left when they found out that Bethany was the daughter of Airtimes. Bethany is afraid if she doesn't join the hunt. She will be shamed by her mother. But she also wants to stay loyal to her friends and protect the one that hera said to no matter what save her and all will be well.

LIllitana was never brave like Sam or Bethany. Never wanted to, but somehow she should have the strength of the god of wisdom and battle stradiges. Sure she was smart but is she smart enof. She feels even Scared about what she is going to do when she fights a dragon full of death.

Austin has a crush on Sam. Her Sholder length so brown almost black hair falls over he sholder like a water fall. Her smile makes him fell like a kelp head. Her love of helping and involving other people. Her bright thoughts.

Kyle never wanted to be the son of Ares, well it wasn't him. He never liked bullying or hurting others. But he dosnt want to let him down. What will he chose. His half sister clarrise oddly has a soft spot for him but Annabeth and the others haven't figured out why.

Megan has a secret unlike most Athena kids she has something extra owls ansefr to her like her and she thinks she is crazy. No one has had this gift in 300 years but why is Megan different. Megan wishes she was more like Sam. Sam to her is perfect but Sam pushes her.

Chapter 1 homecoming Percy

I ran in the door and hugged my mom and Paul from my first day of school.

"How was your first day of school", asked my mom

"Same as it I am use", I said

"Is that good or bad" asked Paul

"Both", I said

Paul had a surprise been raise to be a principal San Francisco. I didn't mind the move Over there it was there, the golden gate bridge gleamed every morning, Are house was paid by the school district it was huge, but lonely. But better yet I am close to Annabeth. Almost all my memory is back small parts are still missing.

Annabeth and me went to school together. Hazel and frank sometimes went outside of camp Jupiter to see us but I haven't seen them in 2 weeks . WE had no leads about Gaea and nico wee had no place to start. But I was pissed of at him but sickly worried at the same time.

I got ready for my date with Annabeth and picked her up her smile was happy.

"You look amazing wise girl" I said

"You to seaweed brain" said Annabeth

"I … need to tell you something" she said

"Wait are you breaking up with me"I asked

"NO! I've been having dreams about Nico, I think he is in Greece." she said

"You mean Greece, Greece", I asked

"Yes is there any other Greece", she said

"There is the movie" I said

"Oh never mind" she said half smiling half mad at the comment.

Dinner was great I went to a romantic Italian restaurant. Annabeth's hair was pulled in a bun and she was wearing a blue dress up to her knees. We were laghing at my cheesy jokes when we heard a scream. We ran outside to find a girl 10 or 11 and something more pleasant a cycloclops. If it was any other cycloclops I would slash it to pieces, but it was my half brother Tyson. Nethir of them had noticed us.

"Little girl I don't want to hurt you daddy wants to bring you and your friends to safety ", said Tyson. "NO she yelled you're like the other monsters trying to hurt me" she said waving a crow bar in her hand.

"No he isn't" I speaking up.

She noticed me and scanned me.

" you're not a monster" she said

"No" I said, " Tyson why did dad want this girl"

" She's your sister" he said

"My half" I crocked

"Full", he said, " She has a twin too"

" How can that be" he said

"Your mom and daddy thought it was a miss carriage but Hera took them away and told daddy that they couldn't be together until they were in middle school" he said

The girl put down the crow bar.

"We need to find my sister and friends" she said

We ran around then we found this mob of kids, and 6 of them we knew. Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank. And last Nico?

"Nico",I said then I punched him

"Yes nice to see you too Percy" he said

"Ho w did you get out"I asked

" they moved me from Greece week ago and frank and hazel saved me" said nico

"Why didn't you tell me my identity "I asked

"Do you know what Hera what of done to me" asked Nico

"Okay I guess your forgiven", I replied

"Sam !"Exclaimed a girl that looked a lot like her

"Taylor this is are full brother Percy, Percy this is Taylor" said Sam

"Hi" said Taylor

"Well we should all interdict are self's," said Annabeth, " I am Annabeth daughter of Athena.

"Wait, doesn't Athena and Poseidon hate each other cause of the whole Athens thing" asked Sam

"Yes, I said how do you know were dating" I asked

"Well you have a little lip gloss on your forehead" she replied

"Oh"

"So the gods wanted us all here for some reason."Said Piper

"Before we get into that less go back to introducing are self" said Jason, "I am Jason son of Jupiter."

"I am Piper daughter of Aphrodite"

"I am Leo son of Hephaestus"

"I am hazel daughter of Pluto"

"I am frank son of Mars"

" I am Nico son of Hades"

"I am Sam daughter of Poseidon"

"I am Taylor daughter of Poseidon"

Then the people I haven't met spoke up.

"I am Bethany"

I am LIllitana

I am Austin

I Am Kyle

I am Megan

Ok Where next said frank

My mom's house she will like to see this.

**Winter or spring 2012**

**The Mark of Athena by marlib**


	2. part one

Page48

The Mark of Athena

Sam thought her life was normal trill she found out she had a long lost twin who had just lost her family in a regretful car accent. But that wasn't the half of it her, her sister and her friends are half blood and 3 of them shouldn't have been born. And if you haven't figured it out she Percy's sister. Sally thought they were miss carriages, and Poseidon made The Mark of Athena.

Taylor thought she lost her family. But it turned out she has a mom a dad and even a brother. It's more complicated than it sounds. That dad of hers its Poseidon. And her mom Sally Jackson. You guessed it that brother was Percy Jackson. Her sis Sam may not be well known but she will be soon.

Bethany definitely shouldn't have been born and the hunters are mad most left when they found out that Bethany was the daughter of Airtimes. Bethany is afraid if she doesn't join the hunt. She will be shamed by her mother. But she also wants to stay loyal to her friends and protect the one that Hera said to no matter what save her and all will be well.

LIllitana was never brave like Sam or Bethany. Never wanted to, but somehow she should have the strength of the god of wisdom and battle strategies. Sure she was smart but is she smart info. She feels even scared about what she is going to do when she fights a dragon full of death.

Austin has a crush on Sam. Her Shoulder length so brown almost black hair falls over he shoulder like a water fall. Her smile makes him feel like a kelp head. Her love of helping and involving other people. Her bright thoughts. But e dated Elizabeth to make Sam envy her to no

Kyle never wanted to be the son of Ares, well it wasn't him. He never liked bullying or hurting others. But he doesn't want to let him down. What will he chose? His half sister Clarisse oddly has a soft spot for him but Annabeth and the others haven't figured out why.

Megan has a secret unlike most Athena kids she has something extra owls answer to her like her and she thinks she is crazy. No one has had this gift in 300 years but why is Megan different. Megan wishes she was more like Sam. Sam to her is perfect but Sam pushes her.

Chapter 1 homecoming Percy

I ran in the door and hugged my mom and Paul from my first day of school.

"How was your first day of school", asked my mom

"Same as I am use to", I said

"Is that good or bad" asked Paul

"Both", I said

Paul had a surprise raise to be a principal San Francisco. I didn't mind the move Over there it was there, the golden gate bridge gleamed every morning, Are house was paid by the school district it was huge, but lonely. But better yet I am close to Annabeth. Almost all my memory is back small parts are still missing.

Annabeth and I go to school together. Hazel and frank sometimes go outside of camp Jupiter to see us but I haven't seen them in two weeks.

We have no leads about Gaea and Nico we have no place to start. But I was pissed off at him but sickly worried at the same time.

I got ready for my date with Annabeth and picked her up. Her smile was happy.

"You look amazing wise girl" I said

"You to seaweed brain" said Annabeth

"I … need to tell you something" she said

"Wait are you breaking up with me"I asked

"NO! I've been having dreams about Nico, I think he is in Greece." she said

"You mean Greece, Greece", I asked

"Yes is there any other Greece", she said

"There is the movie" I said

"Oh never mind" she said half smiling half mad at the comment.

Dinner was great I went to a romantic Italian restaurant. Annabeths hair was pulled in a bun and she was wearing a blue dress up to her knees. We were laughing at my cheesy jokes when we heard a scream. We ran outside to find a girl 10 or 11 and something more pleasant a Cyclops. If it was any other Cyclops I would slash it to pieces, but it was my half brother Tyson. Nether of them had noticed us.

"Little girl I don't want to hurt you daddy wants to bring you and your friends to safety", said Tyson. "NO she yelled you're like the other monsters trying to hurt me" she said waving a crow bar in her hand.

"No he isn't" I speaking up.

She noticed me and scanned me.

"You're not a monster" she said

"No" I said, "Tyson why did dad want this girl"

"She's your sister" he said

"My half" I crocked

"Full", he said, "She has a twin too"

" How can that be" he said

"Your mom and daddy thought it was a miss carriage but Hera took them away and told daddy that they couldn't be together until they were in middle school" he said

The girl put down the crow bar.

"We need to find my sister and friends" she said

We ran around then we found this mob of kids, and 6 of them we knew. Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank. And last Nico?

"Nico," I said then I punched him

"Yes nice to see you too Percy" he said

"Ho w did you get out" I asked

" They moved me from Greece week ago and frank and hazel saved me" said nico

"Why didn't you tell me my identity "I asked

"Do you know what Hera what of done to me" asked Nico

"Okay I guess your forgiven", I replied

"Sam !"Exclaimed a girl that looked a lot like her

"Taylor this is are full brother Percy, Percy this is Taylor" said Sam

"Hi" said Taylor

"Well we should all interdict are self's," said Annabeth, "I am Annabeth daughter of Athena.

"Wait, doesn't Athena and Poseidon hate each other cause of the whole Athens thing" asked Sam

"Yes, I said how do you know were dating" I asked

"Well you have a little lip gloss on your forehead" she replied

"Oh"

"So the gods wanted us all here for some reason."Said Piper

"Before we get into that less go back to introducing are self" said Jason, "I am Jason son of Jupiter."

"I am Piper daughter of Aphrodite"

"I am Leo son of Hephaestus"

"I am hazel daughter of Pluto"

"I am frank son of Mars"

"I am Nico son of Hades"

"I am Sam daughter of Poseidon"

"I am Taylor daughter of Poseidon"

Then the people I haven't met spoke up.

"I am Bethany"

I am LIllitana

I am Austin

I Am Kyle

I am Megan

Ok Where next said frank

My mom's house she will like to see this.

Chapter 2 Sam runs into a tree Bethany

"Awkward" I whispered into Sams all ears ear.

"I still haven't gotten use to you looking like that" she said

"Well I was the only one not looking like my chosen parents" I answered

The thing is Airtimes made me look like my adopted sister Banmeness so I blended in. The thing is she was fat. I tried to gain it off but I stayed in the same shape as my sister in 6th grade.

I really have silver hair muscular arms and a firm hourglass shaped body that models die for. Figures.

"Were here" said Percy

"Wow its huge" said Sam

"Who's your family" asked Percy

"Most are fake but Taylors and Bethany's were real"

Sam put a hand on Taylors shoulder. She lost her parents in a car crash right before Sam and Taylor found out they were twins Taylors parents died.

"Oh" said Percy

"As we walked in the front door" said Percy. There was a man who looked freakishly like Sam, Taylor, and Percy.

"Dad?" said Percy

"Where's mom" he asked

"She went to the grocery store"

"You…You…You" said Sam choking on her words.

A tear went down Poseidon's godly face "Goodbye" I saw Sam's face go red as she ran to Poseidon fists flaring.

Then we were some where else and Sam ran into a tree.

"Ow" said Sam

"Ow" said the tree

"Sorry" said Sam she looked up then jumped back.

"did that tree just talk" said Sam

"That tree as a name, And it is Kim." Said Kim

"That cut doesn't look that good maybe you should get it checked out "said Kim as Sam clasped.

Percy ran up to her.

"Monkey can you give me the cookie" said sam

LIllitana giggled she's fine.

When we were four she hit her head on a tree same place she claped and started going on about the monkey suppose to give her the cookie.

"Give Me the Cookies!" said Sam

That time we all bursted out laughing "Come on lets go to the big house" said Annabeth with a smirk on her face.

Sam sat up and shuck her head confused.

I wondered if I had a family a real one who cared about me. I sighed even if I did I doubt Id find her or him.

"You okay" asked Taylor

"Yhah just… thoughts" I said

"Thalia," yelled Annabeth

She ran up to this Goth girl with a death to Barbie t-shirt. Ah my style.

"Guys this is Thalia." Annabeth said

"Thalia, this is Taylor, Austin, LIllitana, Sam, Austin, Kyle, and Megan. And Sam and Taylor are Percys sisters and are twins." Said Annabeth

"Sam could you show me your bracelet" said Thalia. Sam lifted her arm up.

"No way" said Thalia

"What?"said Annabeth

"The others do you guys have bracelets or key chains if your boys"said Thalia

Sam had a solid gold dolphin bracelet. Taylor had a solid gold shell bracelet. Lillitana had a solid gold books bracelet. Megan one with owls. Kyle a key chain with knives. Austin one with bows and arrows. And me one of the moons.

"There the babies that we delivered all over California." Said Annabeth, " I was only seven but I remember clearly" she said.

Chapter 3 we win capture the flag then someone gets hit by an arrow. (Annabeth)

We figured out that Bethany was the daughter of Airtimes which pissed off a lot of hunters. Kyle son of Ares . Austin son of Apollo. LIllitana and Megan Daughters of Athena.

"I can't believe," this yelled one of the hunters " I quit" said Liu one of my half sisters.

"I'll show you are cabin again before capture the flag" I said

"my lady broke the worst of the rules" said Liu. Bethany lowered her head feeling ashamed. I don't think Thalia minded she was talking to her, soothing her.

Chiron hit his hooves. "Children quiet down please. We are changing something we are doing capture the flag before dinner doe to anger issues" I couldn't blame him he was most likely over whelmed he just got twenty new campers counting the 13 hunters and counting who just quit.

"The whole camp against the hunters" said Airtimes I told the new people the rules.. And told them to shake there key chains or bracelets. They did so and were fully armed with a shield and a sorward.

"READY SET, FIGHT" yelled Dionysus. Taylor, Percy and Sam made a triangle when Clarisse ran up to them she grabbed her spear and tried to run at them. Sam cut her spear in half with one swipe. "What was that about " asked Sam

"oh a few of the campers joined the hunters so it was fair" said liu

Sams eyes widened. She ran for the flag anything or anyone that was in her way was down in a matter of seconds. Thalia came in her way she kicked her in the chest. And then she grabbed the flag and ran super fast and past the creek, our camp cheered.

"For the first time ever camp has one" yelled Chiron happily

I smiled as Percy gave Sam a knuggy Taylor hugged her. All of a sudden Sam's face looked Grimm .

"Percy WATCH OUT YELLED" Sam pushed him down but she got hit with the arrow.

"Sam" yelled Taylor

I ran up so did Thalia.

"Did anyone see who shot that" yelled Thalia

"It hit Sam right above the heart" said Will "She's still alive but barely

Chiron galloped up. Chiron looked at me, "Child get her on my back"

Will was running behind them.

I looked down at Percy and Taylor.

"Sh..Sh…She Saved me, "he was sitting on the ground he had a nasty cut on his nee. I pulled him up not saying a word people started heading toward the lunch pavilion.

"Taylor go to the Poseidon, table you should eat something"

"We should get that bandaged" I said pointing at his cut. He nodded.

We walked over to the infirmary. We walked inside slowly. Starr one of the Apollo kids in there.

"How is she doing" I asked

"She will be okay she just needs rest" she said. I could tell that was a lie.

"Will told me to fix up the ones with cuts'' she grabbed the bandage roll. Percy sat on the bed while Starr rapped his knee.

"We should go eat some dinner" I said

"You guys go" said Percy "I'll stay here." I almost protested but realized it was no use.

I walked over to the lunch pavilion and up to Chiron. I was about to ask if I should go talk to Taylor but before I could say anything he just nodded I saw that the others were there.

"How you doing," I asked

"Where's Percy" asked Taylor

"He's with Sam" I said.

Thalia came up to me and whispered " Do you think she remembers who tried to shoot Percy, becaused that means there's a trader in camp."

I shrugged "Percy may have saw it but he's so shaken up he most likely doesn't remember"

"To tell you the truth I'm shaken up" I said

" Did you see what Sam did though she was amazing" said Thalia " She reminds me of Percy so much it isn't even funny anymore"

"How long are the hunters staying" I asked

"Were going to stay for the rest of the summer were hoping to pick up some new hunters scince so many have left already" answered Thalia

"Are yoy staying with the hunters"I asked

"Scince I don't mind, boys I am. Unless the number of hunters get to low that wouldn't be safe my dad made that very clear." She said

"Good cause' if he didn't I would have" I said

Percy ran with a smile on his face "I am never so happy that someone spilled there water over them self"

"She grabbed her water bottle but was to weak to hold it and then dropped"

"Wait I thought only salt water could do that" said thalia

"she grabbed one one of my salt water bottles by accent"

"OooKayat least we know she can get healed by water."But little we knew she was must more important and that shot was ment for her.

Chapter 4 I get praded by some Aphrodite children resulting in a makeover. Great (Sam)

The thing is I hate most is makeovers. Me and Taylor are twins but we are opposites. Examples.

I like books she likes shopping

I like sporty things. She likes make up

I like my hangy soward. She likes her electric arrow which from what I hear is odd for a posidon child

I like my hair in a simple pony tail or down. She likes a style that takes twenty minets.

Well the camp dance is coming up because Chiron wants to lighten the mood in camp because of events like me getting hit in the back with the arrow and my super fighter mode thing migige.

I was walking and acsedntally ran into Aaron son of Dionysus .

"Sorry" we both exclaimed.

He smiled " I was meaning to ask you if you want to go to the dance" I bit my lip I just got over Austin should I.

"Yes I'd love to" I answered

That night at dinner I was eating my food with my sister and brother when Austin came up. Great.

"So Sam I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me" He said

"No" I said, " I'm already going with Aaron"

"Sam but.." He said

I cut him off, "You should have thought about that before you went out with Elizabeth"

"He walked off some where."

The next day was the dance and during my free time I walked by the Aphrodite cabin when I had A bag put over my head I was picked up and dragged some where.

When the bag was taken off I was in a Sparkly Barbie pink room. Ah great fashion police is here.

"When we herd you weren't dressing up we just needed to make you pretty for the dance, you know Aaron is one of the cutest guys in camp" Said an Asian girl I think her name was Drew.

Even Piper is dressing up I looked to my right Piper had her ands behind her back.

"I'm going to literally kill you Drew" Yelled Piper

First they did my hair they curled It in loose curls that floed over my sholders. Then they did my make up which included me screaming whenever they plucked a hair. They some how found a dress and shoes that fit me perfectly. They put Jewlry on me and smothered me in perfume. I know my life stinks.

"Before you look in the mirror one more thing" she put a white rose clip in my hair.

"Now look in the mirror" As I got up the whole cabin seemed to be stareing at me in aw.

I had to admit I looked amazing. My hair flowed down my sholders like a waterfall. My Dres wa just above my knees it had a beaded flower on the side. I was wearing High heals. My make up was perfect. I was wering costume diamond earings.

"I…I sould get back to my cabin before Aaron gets there" I was in aw still.

As I walked to my cabin I saw many faces turn toward me which felt akward.

My best frieds LIllitana, Megan , Bethany , and Kyle didn't recognize me at first.

"Sam is that you, Your pretty." said Kyle

"Thank Youououououou"I said.

As I walked in the front door of my cabin I realized something.

"TAYLOR" I YELLED

"What did they do a to good of a job on you" she said spinning around "Apparently they did"

Percy walked in "what the heak did the Aphrodite mob hit you"

"Yes with the help of Taylor" I said

He laghed

"You think this is funny were you in it to" I said he laghed

I will get you back for this

" try to seashine" said Percy

Percy got his nices clothes and went in the bathroom and Taylor headed over to the Aphrodite cabin.

Before she walked out mom got us something its on your bunk. I went upstairs one of the new add ons Annabeth designed which I declared my room. Percy got the front And Taylor and Tyson got the new two wings also disghned by Annabeth.

Sitting on my bed was a cell phone sweet. I hers Percy get out of the bathroom. I walked down stairs. I thought we cant have electronics.

" A lot of the Apple creators were half bloods the I phone four is the only one we can use." Said Annabeth who I didn't notice come in the cabin

"You look pretty," said Annabeth In a long orange dress.

I heard a knock at the cabin door

"That must be Aaron" I ran to the door.

"You look very butiful" he said

"So I herd" I said

Then we walked over to the dance were I had the time of my life. I think I was falling for Aaron maybe the sons and daughters of Dionysus aren't as bad as there wicked mean father who is completely self centered and hates at the end at the slow dance I did something that I would soon regret and soon you will see why I kissed knight he carried me to my cabin and into my bed then we kissed I was on a rule that night. Just to warn you demigods don't let Aphrodite girls give you a makeover no kidding That make up stayed on me forever.

The next morning I put on my normal clothes but everyone still stared stupid long lasting make up. Iwas starting to like camp get use to it. I had found my summer home.

Chapter five Clarisse likes me Awkward (Kyle)

"I bet you might be able to beat me on the mats show you, you have the strength of Ares in you" said Clarisse

"I'm not so sure about this" I said Clarisse smiled.

She tried a kick to my chest I ducked.

"Not bad" she said smiling

"I tried a punch to the face she caught my hand then I kicked her in the chest she fell to the ground.

I extended hand but then figured out what her next move would have been.

"I'm starting to like you" said Clarisse at this time Annabeth walked by and looked up. The horn for lunch rang I caught up to Annabeth.

she looked at me "you defeated Clarisse the only one who has ever done that is Percy and that was in self defense and using his will to control bathroom pipes-''

"The gods have given you great powers" she mumbled

On my way to lunch I asked something I was curious about to Clarisse "Does Clarisse have any family"

"Her mom and little brother died in a car crash, I think his name was Kyle" Said Chiron

I ran to Clarisse walking to the Ares table, "Are you my sister "

Clarisse stopped dead in her tracks "Yes, your name was Kyle made me cringe. You being the son of Ares made suspicions. Why do you think you didn't help me up because we fought for play and you did that same exact move and I won because you helped me up. You were taken when you were older"

"Don't tell anyone yet I have to be sure." said Percy

"I understand, you could tell someone when you're ready" I said

I sat down hand ate my grilled cheese sandwich and chips and when I did every one gasped there was a boy on the hill. Annabeth and Thalia exchanged looks and ran up yelling. Luke.

No one moved no one except Annabeth and Thalia as they got closer to Luke All anyone heard was a buzz of a bee and whispers. Dionysus and Chiron were also silent. This girl named Rachel was puzzled.

When Luke got into hearining distance Rachel spoke but not in her voice green fog came out of her mouth as she spoke.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

_Eight half bloods must fight the dragon of Death_

_To open the doors of death_

_Two camps must join force_

_Or both will go down the wrong Corse_

"Is it me or does that sound like the rest of the seven prophecy" said a random person

Then more smoke came out of her mouth

_16 half bloods shale travel east to Grease then up to Rome_

_Athena's Mark will Run through Rome_

_The daughter of Airtimes must come of the one who wheres the dolphin bracelet will die_

_The one who she loves is a spy_

_The son of the god of wine will come as a companion but is not what he seems_

_One shale try to team_

_But will die_

_The lightning bolt is in Greece stolen_

_The chariot that belong to Ares is in Rome stolen_

_The one who where's the dolphin bracelet is the last one of the seven_

_This prophecy from Hera has blank because if let out all will be ruined and may one may try._

Everyone knew who was going the Percy,Luke, Hazel, Annabeth, Frank, Piper, Leo, Jason, Sam, Bethany, LIllitana, Megan, Taylor, Austin, Aaron, and Me and one of us is a trader. And one of us tried to shoot Percy. No maybe they first were trying to hit Percy but saw Sam was a valuable asset maybe the targets on Sam the whole time. If they got rid of one person in the equation everything would fall apart.

"The sixteen will go tomorrow in the afternoon" Said Chiron

Chapter six I was just starting to become comfortable (Hazel

I was starting to get comfortable when the prophecy of seven or should I say 15 got completed.

Both camps gave us $800 $100 for each of us and Both camps are giving us 400 drachmas fifty drachmas each.

That should be enof money for 4 weeks worth of food.

I packed two weeks of clothes, tooth paste and brush, toilet pape,r wash cloth, face wash, body wash, a hair brush, sleeping bag, and a pillow into a jackensport back pack and toiletry bag that I can hook on.

"_Εγώ χύθηκε η επικόλληση δόντι" I said I spilled the tooth paste. _After I cleaned up the tooth paste I made way up the strawberry hill and to the boat that would take us to Greece then to rome .

Chiron told us that we needed to be careful and all this stuff. Jason and Piper were holding hands. I always thought they were cuter together than Rena and Jason but oddly it was actually Rena who broke it off when she met Travis and fell in love with him. I don't trust Aaron at all, sons of Dionysus are never nice why is he all of a sudden hitting on Sam.

Frank came up to me "I don't trust Aaron" he whispered

"No dur I don't Either" I said

Frank was so cute right now I fiddled with the nub of firewood in my pocket. I always was unsure about keeping the firewood why would he trust me what's so special about me or maybe I'm just nervous one of us was going to die soon very soon. Curse Hera and Juno.

Annabeth was fiddling with her grey streak good I'm not the only one nervous. Percy came up then Luke then soon we were all there.

Percy told me about Luke and Koronas taking him over but the thing is the gods let him live because of the unfair things the titans did but this was Lukes last chance I never thought of this but maybe he's the trader but never even knew it. I truly don't know. I know Sam isn't the trader nor her sister and nor Percy. Frank had plenty of chances to take any of us down or even all of us. Annabeth loves Percy so much it's impossible and if she was working for Gaea she could have easily killed one of us. Megan no I've gotten to know her so well all she wants to do is be like Sam and so does LIllitana but in different ways . Kyle is to nice especially for a Ares he reminds me of frank so much. Austin has a crush on Sam so badly it isn't even funny. Piper I like her me and her were fast friends she so nice. Jason frankly wouldn't have a reason to do anything of the sort he is so famous. Leo had so many chances it isn't even funny. Luke got a second chance why would he want to kill csomeone. That leaves Aaron.

I got on the boat and claimed my hammock by putting my bag on it I sort of laid down on it.

I was tired yesterday was scary. What else was Hera and Juno planning for us I'm not kidding my life stinks. I put my hair up. Annabeth came in the room and locked the door.

"Do you think Aaron's the trader" she asked

"Yes" I answered

"I don't know why a son of Dionysus would be this nice all of a sudden" Annabeth said

"do you think Dionysus may be working with Gaea and Aaron is having no choice" I said

"I don't know" She said

"We should be leaving soon" I said we went out of the room.

I went to the edge of the boat and waved goodbye. Nico was there and then Ella flew up to me.

Ella did you have to say goodbye to Tyson.

"Cyclops good for Harpies" said Ella I waved I looked at Dionysus he was smileing as if he knew something bad was goin g to happen thatsw When I knew something was going to happen. Wether I liked it or not. Whether it was good or bad.

Chapter seven payback (Taylor)

You have to admit my prank on Sam was sweet I still giggled about itevery time she would try to straiten her hair or wash off make up.

αυτό κάνει μέχρι she screamed.

"Hey I guess you learned some curse words" I said most likely from Annabeth.

She glared at me with devilish eyes "wait till payback comes sis."

The thing is pay back was horrible it wasn't just one thing it was numerous all day long.

She first puts wasabi and hot sauce in my eggs.

Put this burp concoction in my lemonade.

And lastly put snakes spiders and the worst ants in my bed.

"That prank doesn't seem so funny anymore" she said with michevios grin on her face.

"Any way I'm going on a date with Aaron." She said.

"Have fun Juliet" I said as she walked out.

I went to sleep

_(Flashback)_

_That night my parens announced we were going to Disneyland in the morning. My life was great I met a boy I discovered I had a twin. I got Principle's honor yet I didn't no what would happen next._

_We were driving and having a stupid fight my baby brother was screeming and a bus came out of no were hit us I was the only one alive I fled the seen call ing mom dadf and brother._

I got shook awake by LIllitana.

"Are you okay" LIllitana

I sniffled "I'm fine, thank you"

Percy and Annabeth came in the room "We herd the screaming are you okay" asked Annabeth

"Wow did I scream that loud. I'm fine" I said

Then all of a sudden this hollagram appeared. It was Chiron.

"Dionysus is the trader" he said "I think Sam is in danger if she is with Aaron."

"Oh gods" I said. We all ran.

"Were is there date exactly"

"It was a surprise" she said

(Sam will do the rest of this chapter cause it has to be in her point of view for you to understand)

The date was amazing until I got the text. Herd the still unfamiliar text sound. I picked it up.

Aaron is the trader.

I dropped my phone but unlucky for me Aaron picked it up I was about to shake my bracelet ut he grabbed the vase and knocked me out cold.

(Taylor)

I ran for ever opening doors and screaming Samantha.

I opened the last door. Sam was knocked out cold and and Aaron next to her bow drawn.

"Κάθαρμα" I screamed

I drew my grapple. He drew it more about to let go and I shot him.

" We would have made a great team" he said as he took his last breath.

Chapter 8 Regrets (Austin)

"I killed someone" Taylor cried in Percy's arms.

"You saved Sam's life" soothed Piper

Sam was silent. She didn't want Taylor to regret killing Aaron even more.

We all have regrets Taylor s was killing Aaron. Sam's was trusting Aaron. And mine was dating Elizabeth instead of Sam.

Her hair is perfect she isn't a girly girl she isn't afraid of anything except dyeing and spiders. I shouldn't have dated Elizabeth. I just did it so Sam noticed me realized she loved me. It ended up she had a major crush on me and was really good at hiding it. I must look like a first class jerk.

"Why did he want to hurt me" asked Sam, "He may as well persuade Taylor, Megan, Bethany, or LIllitana."

"He may know something we don't" said Jason.

"She might have a ability that Taylor nor Percy doesn't" said Annabeth.

"I don't get it" yelled sam

" There is nothing else I can do!" The boat shook, wind blew thunder and lightning crackled.

"Wasn't it sunny today" said Leo

"No dur" said Bethany

"Sam I think you can control whether when your close to the ocean" said LIllitana.

"That's impossible" Percy spat.

"No I remember, You and Thalia told me the told sons of the big three that foght in world war II one of them could control the weather when near the ocean" said Annabeth

"I remember" said Luke

"Why would Chiron keep that a secret" asked Taylor'

"Dionysus and Chiron probably knew and Dionysus told Aaron that Sam was on here main priority list" said Megan

"The last one who could do that took out 100 people by oneEarthquake and 200 by the following tusomi" said Luke

"Lets just hope there's not a world war three for Thalia's sake" said Frank

"We should have figured this out. We were in Virginia dropping Sam off when she started crying first there was an Earthquake then a tsunami and when she stopped the water went back in that's why Sam's fake family went to California " said Luke

"I remember in at least no one died it was so minor" said Annabeth.

"We should go to sleep" I said.

Taylor went out of the room for some reason. Soon it was just me and Sam.

"Sam" I said

"Mhmm" said Sam

''I love you" I said

"Then why did you go out with Elizabeth" she said

"I didn't know you liked me. I wanted you to notice me" I said

"Was I really not that unobvious" she said.

"Yes. I'm just.." I was cut off when she kissed me.

"I love you too" said Sam then she hugged me I hadn't realized it but she fell asleep I put her down and went to bed.

( I felt like putting a romantic spin on things)

Chapter 9 Sam a persuades a Grecian Cyclops to give her his limmo. (Piper)

That breakfast I told them something that my mom told me in a dream last knight.

"Um my mom can't go to Greece and my demigod powers don't work there that means no charm speaking." I said

"It's okay Piper it's not like will need it" Said Leo as we walked of the boat.

We walked aeound not knowing what we needed to do who took the lightnig bolt and Ares's chariot when we ran into a monster most likely sent by a titan. It was a Cyclops one eyed.

"Mmm lunch yummy and pretty to bad I have to eat you or you can be a pretty slave then you can love me and Marie me" said the

"That charm speaking would be nice now " said Sam.

"Not you the twins wich one should I eat" he said

"how bout you marry both and save the kids for the party she flipped here hair o my god Sam can be perswasive with her butey "Any way I need help finding a dress."

"Okay ere is a 55,000 dollars" he said giving sam a credit card " and be careful a lot of demigods are pissed off by their mom Aphrodite and Venues."he said

"Sam make Aphrodite do your hair and make-up every quest." Said Hazel

"Why is Aphrodite not allowed in Greece" asked Luke

"When the civilizations moved Aphrodite still met and made children while she was in different civilization. Most of the children died because there on there own. Some still lived. Zeus found out 3 years ago banding her from Greece and her children from doing there powers" I told them

We walked to a car shop.

"Αναζητούμε μεγάλο αυτοκίνητο" said Annabeth

Translation: We are looking for a big car

"Έχουμε ένα λεωφορείο που χρησιμοποιούνται για 25.000"

Translation: We have a used car for 25,000

"Θα το κάνουμε αυτό"

Translation: We will take it.

We signed the papers. There were so many if felt like a thousand years have gone by.

We got in the bus there were 15 seats it would be usually three per seat but we each got our own seat.

Where to next.

"The original mt Olympus it would be logical for them to lower us there to kill us." Said LIllitana , " To bad for them we are smart.

"There going to lower us in make it to easy then we are going to youse are godly abilities we were meant to do this together are smarts, water abilities, earthquakes, aim, fire, Lightning, healing, controlling of cursed jewels, and using fists. We have the better doubt of all 13 major gods powers except for Demeter's in our hands. We are here for a reason to save the world again." said Annabeth

"What's the plan wise girl" said Sam as we approached this mountain.

"we are going to fight and get back the strongest thing in the world" said Megan.

We drove for another hour up to the very top of the mountain were a temple was it was amazingly preserved.

"How did the Greeks now not know about this" said Hazel

"Like how they don't know there is a 600th floor, the mist." Said Jason

I grabbed my blade and five golden Drachmas in case needed. We crept out of the bus ready to face what was needed.

Chapter 10 Brave LIllitana

As a daughter of Athena I should be brave to tell you the truth I am afraid. The dragon of death…who would not be afraid Annabeth, Percy, Sam, Taylor, Bethany…

Maybe if I was as brave as them I could fight it be brave. I don't want to fight it I don't want to fight anything. I shook my bracelet of books maybe if I was as strong as the people I read I could do this in my hand was two long sowards the perfect length and weight oh Athena bless me let me win.

A Minotaur, Cyclops, and the Gorgons including Medusa, came out of the wonderful structures. 5 monsters three people on each.

"3 people one each monster" yelled Percy. I ran to the Cyclops so did Percy and Hazel. Percy hit the Cyclops fore head ella came around swiping his eye out then got hit down.

"NO!" yelled Hazel

"Get her to safety me and LIllitana got this" he looked at me with hope in his eyes. Next the Cyclops swiped around hitting Percy knocking him out. Hazel was nowhere to be found the rest was no close to fighting the monster. I have to be brave I have to show this thing no mercy.

I looked at sam she saw me her eyes widened with sorrow she yelled " I believe in you, you can do this."

At least I'll die a hero. If I get on it's back I can make it mad but then swipe off his head. But I need to get him distracted by my self. I sliced it's foot it screamed in agony and blood got on my face.

"Yuck" I screamed "bleed on someone else please one eyed freak oh wait now zero eyed freak."

I ran behind him and started climbing I was 9ft in the air by the time I got up. And with one swipe it turned to golden dust I fell down hitting my head.

I dreamed about my first day I met Sam, Megan, and LIllitana.

There was a boy he came up to me. "You have a pretty necklace bet my girl friend will like that."

"No please" I yelled, he tried to take it when Bethany stopped his hand. He tried with the other hand but Sam grabbed it.

"Um what girl friend" said Megan he ran off.

"Are you okay" asked Sam.

"I'm fine" I said cracking a smile.

The dream ended when The scent of ambrosia came around.

"Don't give her any more she my burst into flames" said a familiar voice. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder when I landed on the ground I must of got stabbed with something.

"I can't belive she faced a Cyclops on her own" said another familiar voice

"I think she didn't know what was the easiest she never liked to fight no more defend herself." said another.

I fell asleep again I don't remember what I dreamt about. I woke up and batted my eyes open. My wound was bandaged it was sunrise the only one awake was Annabeth I looked at her she was looking out the bus window when she noticed me.

"How are you feeling" said Annabeth.

"How long was I out" I asked

"One day" she answered

"When you were with Thalia and Luke were you afraid" I asked

"Very" said Annabeth.

"I already knew I was a half blood my stepmom and dad were aving a child" said Annabeth.

"One day I looked outside my bedroom window Thalia before we ran away walked by my house she put a teddy bear one my step I never let go of it I still have it at camp. I think it was Jason's actually" said Annabeth.

"You did a brave thing yesterday there is no reason to be afraid" said Annabeth.

Chapter 11 was that to easy (Jason)

We went in the palace. I fidgeted with my magical golden coin in my pocket. I looked at Sam with her black eye from yesterday. I teased her about how she should be more careful with her shield when the Minotaur hit the shield hitting her eye.

Piper had a cut on her lip. Ella is just confused and LIllitana fell of the Cyclops she defeated and fell on Percy's soward laying on a rock. Leo got a nasty cut on his forehead and a bunch of other injuries occurred in the attack.

We finally reached the main part of the palace were my fathers lightning bolt lay on a marble table. As we approached it and I picked it up.

"This is too easy" I said.

Then the monsters came. The ones from before reformed plus more including the Hydra and Echidna.

"I'm so glad Mother chose me to slay you though unlike Percy says you will ether fail or beat us but now the odds look very for you." Said Echidna.

"Why are you even on your mothers side she proboly wil betray you in the end" said Megan

'"More like I'll betray her and enslave earth the right way." Said Enchida

"Okay Enchilada" I said

"Take these pitiful prisoners away to there room" said Enchilada

"Okay mother" I said. Miss Enchilada is known as the mother of Monsters because she mothered most of walked to are cell they tied us by are wrist.

"So you listen to miss Enchilada." I said with a smirk on my face unlky for me they knocked me out.

I Dreamt about the day that Hera took me. We were in my moms car going camping.

Thalia was 13 she was tickling me I dropped my teddy bear next thing I knew I was at this camp.

I trained there until I got amazingly good.

Then I met Rhea. She told me how these half-bloods ruined her home but how she felt bad for them because the boy had done nothing wrong and was trying to save his best friend. Unlike the other men who really ruined there room then we went on amazing quests together.

But then when the boat arrived I broke up with her but then she met Leo.

She never thought long distance relationships would do so good.

I dreamt about piper her hair was so pretty. We were singing on a beach.

_Don't stop belivein'… Ohh…_

Now I knew this was fake because she was singing and wearing a dress.

Then I woke up.

I can speak to Owls (Megan) 


	3. there will be no part two unless

Page48

The Mark of Athena

Sam thought her life was normal trill she found out she had a long lost twin who had just lost her family in a regretful car accent. But that wasn't the half of it her, her sister and her friends are half blood and 3 of them shouldn't have been born. And if you haven't figured it out she Percy's sister. Sally thought they were miss carriages, and Poseidon made The Mark of Athena.

Taylor thought she lost her family. But it turned out she has a mom a dad and even a brother. It's more complicated than it sounds. That dad of hers its Poseidon. And her mom Sally Jackson. You guessed it that brother was Percy Jackson. Her sis Sam may not be well known but she will be soon.

Bethany definitely shouldn't have been born and the hunters are mad most left when they found out that Bethany was the daughter of Airtimes. Bethany is afraid if she doesn't join the hunt. She will be shamed by her mother. But she also wants to stay loyal to her friends and protect the one that Hera said to no matter what save her and all will be well.

LIllitana was never brave like Sam or Bethany. Never wanted to, but somehow she should have the strength of the god of wisdom and battle strategies. Sure she was smart but is she smart info. She feels even scared about what she is going to do when she fights a dragon full of death.

Austin has a crush on Sam. Her Shoulder length so brown almost black hair falls over he shoulder like a water fall. Her smile makes him feel like a kelp head. Her love of helping and involving other people. Her bright thoughts. But e dated Elizabeth to make Sam envy her to no

Kyle never wanted to be the son of Ares, well it wasn't him. He never liked bullying or hurting others. But he doesn't want to let him down. What will he chose? His half sister Clarisse oddly has a soft spot for him but Annabeth and the others haven't figured out why.

Megan has a secret unlike most Athena kids she has something extra owls answer to her like her and she thinks she is crazy. No one has had this gift in 300 years but why is Megan different. Megan wishes she was more like Sam. Sam to her is perfect but Sam pushes her.

Chapter 1 homecoming Percy

I ran in the door and hugged my mom and Paul from my first day of school.

"How was your first day of school", asked my mom

"Same as I am use to", I said

"Is that good or bad" asked Paul

"Both", I said

Paul had a surprise raise to be a principal San Francisco. I didn't mind the move Over there it was there, the golden gate bridge gleamed every morning, Are house was paid by the school district it was huge, but lonely. But better yet I am close to Annabeth. Almost all my memory is back small parts are still missing.

Annabeth and I go to school together. Hazel and frank sometimes go outside of camp Jupiter to see us but I haven't seen them in two weeks.

We have no leads about Gaea and Nico we have no place to start. But I was pissed off at him but sickly worried at the same time.

I got ready for my date with Annabeth and picked her up. Her smile was happy.

"You look amazing wise girl" I said

"You to seaweed brain" said Annabeth

"I … need to tell you something" she said

"Wait are you breaking up with me"I asked

"NO! I've been having dreams about Nico, I think he is in Greece." she said

"You mean Greece, Greece", I asked

"Yes is there any other Greece", she said

"There is the movie" I said

"Oh never mind" she said half smiling half mad at the comment.

Dinner was great I went to a romantic Italian restaurant. Annabeths hair was pulled in a bun and she was wearing a blue dress up to her knees. We were laughing at my cheesy jokes when we heard a scream. We ran outside to find a girl 10 or 11 and something more pleasant a Cyclops. If it was any other Cyclops I would slash it to pieces, but it was my half brother Tyson. Nether of them had noticed us.

"Little girl I don't want to hurt you daddy wants to bring you and your friends to safety", said Tyson. "NO she yelled you're like the other monsters trying to hurt me" she said waving a crow bar in her hand.

"No he isn't" I speaking up.

She noticed me and scanned me.

"You're not a monster" she said

"No" I said, "Tyson why did dad want this girl"

"She's your sister" he said

"My half" I crocked

"Full", he said, "She has a twin too"

" How can that be" he said

"Your mom and daddy thought it was a miss carriage but Hera took them away and told daddy that they couldn't be together until they were in middle school" he said

The girl put down the crow bar.

"We need to find my sister and friends" she said

We ran around then we found this mob of kids, and 6 of them we knew. Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank. And last Nico?

"Nico," I said then I punched him

"Yes nice to see you too Percy" he said

"Ho w did you get out" I asked

" They moved me from Greece week ago and frank and hazel saved me" said nico

"Why didn't you tell me my identity "I asked

"Do you know what Hera what of done to me" asked Nico

"Okay I guess your forgiven", I replied

"Sam !"Exclaimed a girl that looked a lot like her

"Taylor this is are full brother Percy, Percy this is Taylor" said Sam

"Hi" said Taylor

"Well we should all interdict are self's," said Annabeth, "I am Annabeth daughter of Athena.

"Wait, doesn't Athena and Poseidon hate each other cause of the whole Athens thing" asked Sam

"Yes, I said how do you know were dating" I asked

"Well you have a little lip gloss on your forehead" she replied

"Oh"

"So the gods wanted us all here for some reason."Said Piper

"Before we get into that less go back to introducing are self" said Jason, "I am Jason son of Jupiter."

"I am Piper daughter of Aphrodite"

"I am Leo son of Hephaestus"

"I am hazel daughter of Pluto"

"I am frank son of Mars"

"I am Nico son of Hades"

"I am Sam daughter of Poseidon"

"I am Taylor daughter of Poseidon"

Then the people I haven't met spoke up.

"I am Bethany"

I am LIllitana

I am Austin

I Am Kyle

I am Megan

Ok Where next said frank

My mom's house she will like to see this.

Chapter 2 Sam runs into a tree Bethany

"Awkward" I whispered into Sams all ears ear.

"I still haven't gotten use to you looking like that" she said

"Well I was the only one not looking like my chosen parents" I answered

The thing is Airtimes made me look like my adopted sister Banmeness so I blended in. The thing is she was fat. I tried to gain it off but I stayed in the same shape as my sister in 6th grade.

I really have silver hair muscular arms and a firm hourglass shaped body that models die for. Figures.

"Were here" said Percy

"Wow its huge" said Sam

"Who's your family" asked Percy

"Most are fake but Taylors and Bethany's were real"

Sam put a hand on Taylors shoulder. She lost her parents in a car crash right before Sam and Taylor found out they were twins Taylors parents died.

"Oh" said Percy

"As we walked in the front door" said Percy. There was a man who looked freakishly like Sam, Taylor, and Percy.

"Dad?" said Percy

"Where's mom" he asked

"She went to the grocery store"

"You…You…You" said Sam choking on her words.

A tear went down Poseidon's godly face "Goodbye" I saw Sam's face go red as she ran to Poseidon fists flaring.

Then we were some where else and Sam ran into a tree.

"Ow" said Sam

"Ow" said the tree

"Sorry" said Sam she looked up then jumped back.

"did that tree just talk" said Sam

"That tree as a name, And it is Kim." Said Kim

"That cut doesn't look that good maybe you should get it checked out "said Kim as Sam clasped.

Percy ran up to her.

"Monkey can you give me the cookie" said sam

LIllitana giggled she's fine.

When we were four she hit her head on a tree same place she claped and started going on about the monkey suppose to give her the cookie.

"Give Me the Cookies!" said Sam

That time we all bursted out laughing "Come on lets go to the big house" said Annabeth with a smirk on her face.

Sam sat up and shuck her head confused.

I wondered if I had a family a real one who cared about me. I sighed even if I did I doubt Id find her or him.

"You okay" asked Taylor

"Yhah just… thoughts" I said

"Thalia," yelled Annabeth

She ran up to this Goth girl with a death to Barbie t-shirt. Ah my style.

"Guys this is Thalia." Annabeth said

"Thalia, this is Taylor, Austin, LIllitana, Sam, Austin, Kyle, and Megan. And Sam and Taylor are Percys sisters and are twins." Said Annabeth

"Sam could you show me your bracelet" said Thalia. Sam lifted her arm up.

"No way" said Thalia

"What?"said Annabeth

"The others do you guys have bracelets or key chains if your boys"said Thalia

Sam had a solid gold dolphin bracelet. Taylor had a solid gold shell bracelet. Lillitana had a solid gold books bracelet. Megan one with owls. Kyle a key chain with knives. Austin one with bows and arrows. And me one of the moons.

"There the babies that we delivered all over California." Said Annabeth, " I was only seven but I remember clearly" she said.

Chapter 3 we win capture the flag then someone gets hit by an arrow. (Annabeth)

We figured out that Bethany was the daughter of Airtimes which pissed off a lot of hunters. Kyle son of Ares . Austin son of Apollo. LIllitana and Megan Daughters of Athena.

"I can't believe," this yelled one of the hunters " I quit" said Liu one of my half sisters.

"I'll show you are cabin again before capture the flag" I said

"my lady broke the worst of the rules" said Liu. Bethany lowered her head feeling ashamed. I don't think Thalia minded she was talking to her, soothing her.

Chiron hit his hooves. "Children quiet down please. We are changing something we are doing capture the flag before dinner doe to anger issues" I couldn't blame him he was most likely over whelmed he just got twenty new campers counting the 13 hunters and counting who just quit.

"The whole camp against the hunters" said Airtimes I told the new people the rules.. And told them to shake there key chains or bracelets. They did so and were fully armed with a shield and a sorward.

"READY SET, FIGHT" yelled Dionysus. Taylor, Percy and Sam made a triangle when Clarisse ran up to them she grabbed her spear and tried to run at them. Sam cut her spear in half with one swipe. "What was that about " asked Sam

"oh a few of the campers joined the hunters so it was fair" said liu

Sams eyes widened. She ran for the flag anything or anyone that was in her way was down in a matter of seconds. Thalia came in her way she kicked her in the chest. And then she grabbed the flag and ran super fast and past the creek, our camp cheered.

"For the first time ever camp has one" yelled Chiron happily

I smiled as Percy gave Sam a knuggy Taylor hugged her. All of a sudden Sam's face looked Grimm .

"Percy WATCH OUT YELLED" Sam pushed him down but she got hit with the arrow.

"Sam" yelled Taylor

I ran up so did Thalia.

"Did anyone see who shot that" yelled Thalia

"It hit Sam right above the heart" said Will "She's still alive but barely

Chiron galloped up. Chiron looked at me, "Child get her on my back"

Will was running behind them.

I looked down at Percy and Taylor.

"Sh..Sh…She Saved me, "he was sitting on the ground he had a nasty cut on his nee. I pulled him up not saying a word people started heading toward the lunch pavilion.

"Taylor go to the Poseidon, table you should eat something"

"We should get that bandaged" I said pointing at his cut. He nodded.

We walked over to the infirmary. We walked inside slowly. Starr one of the Apollo kids in there.

"How is she doing" I asked

"She will be okay she just needs rest" she said. I could tell that was a lie.

"Will told me to fix up the ones with cuts'' she grabbed the bandage roll. Percy sat on the bed while Starr rapped his knee.

"We should go eat some dinner" I said

"You guys go" said Percy "I'll stay here." I almost protested but realized it was no use.

I walked over to the lunch pavilion and up to Chiron. I was about to ask if I should go talk to Taylor but before I could say anything he just nodded I saw that the others were there.

"How you doing," I asked

"Where's Percy" asked Taylor

"He's with Sam" I said.

Thalia came up to me and whispered " Do you think she remembers who tried to shoot Percy, becaused that means there's a trader in camp."

I shrugged "Percy may have saw it but he's so shaken up he most likely doesn't remember"

"To tell you the truth I'm shaken up" I said

" Did you see what Sam did though she was amazing" said Thalia " She reminds me of Percy so much it isn't even funny anymore"

"How long are the hunters staying" I asked

"Were going to stay for the rest of the summer were hoping to pick up some new hunters scince so many have left already" answered Thalia

"Are yoy staying with the hunters"I asked

"Scince I don't mind, boys I am. Unless the number of hunters get to low that wouldn't be safe my dad made that very clear." She said

"Good cause' if he didn't I would have" I said

Percy ran with a smile on his face "I am never so happy that someone spilled there water over them self"

"She grabbed her water bottle but was to weak to hold it and then dropped"

"Wait I thought only salt water could do that" said thalia

"she grabbed one one of my salt water bottles by accent"

"OooKayat least we know she can get healed by water."But little we knew she was must more important and that shot was ment for her.

Chapter 4 I get praded by some Aphrodite children resulting in a makeover. Great (Sam)

The thing is I hate most is makeovers. Me and Taylor are twins but we are opposites. Examples.

I like books she likes shopping

I like sporty things. She likes make up

I like my hangy soward. She likes her electric cross bow which from what I hear is odd for a posidon child

I like my hair in a simple pony tail or down. She likes a style that takes twenty minets.

Well the camp dance is coming up because Chiron wants to lighten the mood in camp because of events like me getting hit in the back with the arrow and my super fighter mode thing migige.

I was walking and acsedntally ran into Aaron son of Dionysus .

"Sorry" we both exclaimed.

He smiled " I was meaning to ask you if you want to go to the dance" I bit my lip I just got over Austin should I.

"Yes I'd love to" I answered

That night at dinner I was eating my food with my sister and brother when Austin came up. Great.

"So Sam I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me" He said

"No" I said, " I'm already going with Aaron"

"Sam but.." He said

I cut him off, "You should have thought about that before you went out with Elizabeth"

"He walked off some where."

The next day was the dance and during my free time I walked by the Aphrodite cabin when I had A bag put over my head I was picked up and dragged some where.

When the bag was taken off I was in a Sparkly Barbie pink room. Ah great fashion police is here.

"When we herd you weren't dressing up we just needed to make you pretty for the dance, you know Aaron is one of the cutest guys in camp" Said an Asian girl I think her name was Drew.

Even Piper is dressing up I looked to my right Piper had her hands behind her back.

"I'm going to literally kill you Drew" Yelled Piper

First they did my hair they curled It in loose curls that floed over my sholders. Then they did my make up which included me screaming whenever they plucked a hair. They some how found a dress and shoes that fit me perfectly. They put Jewlry on me and smothered me in perfume. I know my life stinks.

"Before you look in the mirror one more thing" she put a white rose clip in my hair.

"Now look in the mirror" As I got up the whole cabin seemed to be stareing at me in aw.

I had to admit I looked amazing. My hair flowed down my sholders like a waterfall. My Dres wa just above my knees it had a beaded flower on the side. I was wearing High heals. My make up was perfect. I was wering costume diamond earings.

"I…I sould get back to my cabin before Aaron gets there" I was in aw still.

As I walked to my cabin I saw many faces turn toward me which felt akward.

My best frieds LIllitana, Megan , Bethany , and Kyle didn't recognize me at first.

"Sam is that you, Your pretty." said Kyle

"Thank Youououououou"I said.

As I walked in the front door of my cabin I realized something.

"TAYLOR" I YELLED

"What did they do a to good of a job on you" she said spinning around "Apparently they did"

Percy walked in "what the heak did the Aphrodite mob hit you"

"Yes with the help of Taylor" I said

He laghed

"You think this is funny were you in it to" I said he laghed

I will get you back for this

" try to seashine" said Percy

Percy got his nices clothes and went in the bathroom and Taylor headed over to the Aphrodite cabin.

Before she walked out mom got us something its on your bunk. I went upstairs one of the new add ons Annabeth designed which I declared my room. Percy got the front And Taylor and Tyson got the new two wings also disghned by Annabeth.

Sitting on my bed was a cell phone sweet. I hers Percy get out of the bathroom. I walked down stairs. I thought we cant have electronics.

" A lot of the Apple creators were half bloods the I phone four is the only one we can use." Said Annabeth who I didn't notice come in the cabin

"You look pretty," said Annabeth In a long orange dress.

I heard a knock at the cabin door

"That must be Aaron" I ran to the door.

"You look very butiful" he said

"So I herd" I said

Then we walked over to the dance were I had the time of my life. I think I was falling for Aaron maybe the sons and daughters of Dionysus aren't as bad as there wicked mean father who is completely self centered and hates at the end at the slow dance I did something that I would soon regret and soon you will see why I kissed knight he carried me to my cabin and into my bed then we kissed I was on a rule that night. Just to warn you demigods don't let Aphrodite girls give you a makeover no kidding That make up stayed on me forever.

The next morning I put on my normal clothes but everyone still stared stupid long lasting make up. Iwas starting to like camp get use to it. I had found my summer home.

Chapter five Clarisse likes me Awkward (Kyle)

"I bet you might be able to beat me on the mats show you, you have the strength of Ares in you" said Clarisse

"I'm not so sure about this" I said Clarisse smiled.

She tried a kick to my chest I ducked.

"Not bad" she said smiling

"I tried a punch to the face she caught my hand then I kicked her in the chest she fell to the ground.

I extended hand but then figured out what her next move would have been.

"I'm starting to like you" said Clarisse at this time Annabeth walked by and looked up. The horn for lunch rang I caught up to Annabeth.

she looked at me "you defeated Clarisse the only one who has ever done that is Percy and that was in self defense and using his will to control bathroom pipes-''

"The gods have given you great powers" she mumbled

On my way to lunch I asked something I was curious about to Clarisse "Does Clarisse have any family"

"Her mom and little brother died in a car crash, I think his name was Kyle" Said Chiron

I ran to Clarisse walking to the Ares table, "Are you my sister "

Clarisse stopped dead in her tracks "Yes, your name was Kyle made me cringe. You being the son of Ares made suspicions. Why do you think you didn't help me up because we fought for play and you did that same exact move and I won because you helped me up. You were taken when you were older"

"Don't tell anyone yet I have to be sure." said Clarrisie

"I understand, you could tell someone when you're ready" I said

I sat down hand ate my grilled cheese sandwich and chips and when I did every one gasped there was a boy on the hill. Annabeth and Thalia exchanged looks and ran up yelling. Luke.

No one moved no one except Annabeth and Thalia as they got closer to Luke All anyone heard was a buzz of a bee and whispers. Dionysus and Chiron were also silent. This girl named Rachel was puzzled.

When Luke got into hearining distance Rachel spoke but not in her voice green fog came out of her mouth as she spoke.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

_Eight half bloods must fight the dragon of Death_

_To open the doors of death_

_Two camps must join force_

_Or both will go down the wrong Corse_

"Is it me or does that sound like the rest of the seven prophecy" said a random person

Then more smoke came out of her mouth

_16 half bloods shale travel east to Grease then up to Rome_

_Athena's Mark will Run through Rome_

_The daughter of Airtimes must come or the one who wheres the dolphin bracelet will die_

_The one who she loves is a spy_

_The son of the god of wine will come as a companion but is not what he seems_

_One shale try to team_

_But will die_

_The lightning bolt is in Greece stolen_

_The chariot that belong to Ares is in Rome stolen_

_The one who where's the dolphin bracelet is the last one of the seven_

_This prophecy from Hera has blanks because if let out all will be ruined and may one may try._

Everyone knew who was going the Percy,Luke, Hazel, Annabeth, Frank, Piper, Leo, Jason, Sam, Bethany, LIllitana, Megan, Taylor, Austin, Aaron, and Me and one of us is a trader. And one of us tried to shoot Percy. No maybe they first were trying to hit Percy but saw Sam was a valuable asset maybe the targets on Sam the whole time. If they got rid of one person in the equation everything would fall apart.

"The sixteen will go tomorrow in the afternoon" Said Chiron

Chapter six I was just starting to become comfortable (Hazel

I was starting to get comfortable when the prophecy of seven or should I say 15 got completed.

Both camps gave us $100 for each of us and Both camps are giving us 400 drachmas fifty drachmas each.

That should be enof money for 4 weeks worth of food.

I packed two weeks of clothes, tooth paste and brush, toilet pape,r wash cloth, face wash, body wash, a hair brush, sleeping bag, and a pillow into a jackensport back pack and toiletry bag that I can hook on.

"_Εγώ χύθηκε η επικόλληση δόντι" I said I spilled the tooth paste. _After I cleaned up the tooth paste I made way up the strawberry hill and to the boat that would take us to Greece then to rome .

Chiron told us that we needed to be careful and all this stuff. Jason and Piper were holding hands. I always thought they were cuter together than Rena and Jason but oddly it was actually Rena who broke it off when she met Travis and fell in love with him. I don't trust Aaron at all, sons of Dionysus are never nice why is he all of a sudden hitting on Sam.

Frank came up to me "I don't trust Aaron" he whispered

"No dur I don't Either" I said

Frank was so cute right now I fiddled with the nub of firewood in my pocket. I always was unsure about keeping the firewood why would he trust me what's so special about me or maybe I'm just nervous one of us was going to die soon very soon. Curse Hera and Juno.

Annabeth was fiddling with her grey streak good I'm not the only one nervous. Percy came up then Luke then soon we were all there.

Percy told me about Luke and Koronas taking him over but the thing is the gods let him live because of the unfair things the titans did but this was Lukes last chance I never thought of this but maybe he's the trader but never even knew it. I truly don't know. I know Sam isn't the trader nor her sister and nor Percy. Frank had plenty of chances to take any of us down or even all of us. Annabeth loves Percy so much it's impossible and if she was working for Gaea she could have easily killed one of us. Megan no I've gotten to know her so well all she wants to do is be like Sam and so does LIllitana but in different ways . Kyle is to nice especially for a Ares he reminds me of frank so much. Austin has a crush on Sam so badly it isn't even funny. Piper I like her me and her were fast friends she so nice. Jason frankly wouldn't have a reason to do anything of the sort he is so famous. Leo had so many chances it isn't even funny. Luke got a second chance why would he want to kill csomeone. That leaves Aaron.

I got on the boat and claimed my hammock by putting my bag on it I sort of laid down on it.

I was tired yesterday was scary. What else was Hera and Juno planning for us I'm not kidding my life stinks. I put my hair up. Annabeth came in the room and locked the door.

"Do you think Aaron's the trader" she asked

"Yes" I answered

"I don't know why a son of Dionysus would be this nice all of a sudden" Annabeth said

"do you think Dionysus may be working with Gaea and Aaron is having no choice" I said

"I don't know" She said

"We should be leaving soon" I said we went out of the room.

I went to the edge of the boat and waved goodbye. Nico was there and then Ella flew up to me.

Ella did you have to say goodbye to Tyson.

"Cyclops good for Harpies" said Ella I waved I looked at Dionysus he was smileing as if he knew something bad was goin g to happen thatsw When I knew something was going to happen. Wether I liked it or not. Whether it was good or bad.

Chapter seven payback (Taylor)

You have to admit my prank on Sam was sweet I still giggled about itevery time she would try to straiten her hair or wash off make up.

αυτό κάνει μέχρι she screamed.

"Hey I guess you learned some curse words" I said most likely from Annabeth.

She glared at me with devilish eyes "wait till payback comes sis."

The thing is pay back was horrible it wasn't just one thing it was numerous all day long.

She first puts wasabi and hot sauce in my eggs.

Put this burp concoction in my lemonade.

And lastly put snakes spiders and the worst ants in my bed.

"That prank doesn't seem so funny anymore" she said with michevios grin on her face.

"Any way I'm going on a date with Aaron." She said.

"Have fun Juliet" I said as she walked out.

I went to sleep

_(Flashback)_

_That night my parens announced we were going to Disneyland in the morning. My life was great I met a boy I discovered I had a twin. I got Principle's honor yet I didn't no what would happen next._

_We were driving and having a stupid fight my baby brother was screeming and a bus came out of no were hit us I was the only one alive I fled the seen call ing mom dadf and brother._

I got shook awake by LIllitana.

"Are you okay" LIllitana

I sniffled "I'm fine, thank you"

Percy and Annabeth came in the room "We herd the screaming are you okay" asked Annabeth

"Wow did I scream that loud. I'm fine" I said

Then all of a sudden this hollagram appeared. It was Chiron.

"Dionysus is the trader" he said "I think Sam is in danger if she is with Aaron."

"Oh gods" I said. We all ran.

"Were is there date exactly"

"It was a surprise" she said

(Sam will do the rest of this chapter cause it has to be in her point of view for you to understand)

The date was amazing until I got the text. Herd the still unfamiliar text sound. I picked it up.

Aaron is the trader.

I dropped my phone but unlucky for me Aaron picked it up I was about to shake my bracelet ut he grabbed the vase and knocked me out cold.

(Taylor)

I ran for ever opening doors and screaming Samantha.

I opened the last door. Sam was knocked out cold and and Aaron next to her bow drawn.

"Κάθαρμα" I screamed

I drew my grapple. He drew it more about to let go and I shot him.

" We would have made a great team" he said as he took his last breath.

Chapter 8 Regrets (Austin)

"I killed someone" Taylor cried in Percy's arms.

"You saved Sam's life" soothed Piper

Sam was silent. She didn't want Taylor to regret killing Aaron even more.

We all have regrets Taylor s was killing Aaron. Sam's was trusting Aaron. And mine was dating Elizabeth instead of Sam.

Her hair is perfect she isn't a girly girl she isn't afraid of anything except dyeing and spiders. I shouldn't have dated Elizabeth. I just did it so Sam noticed me realized she loved me. It ended up she had a major crush on me and was really good at hiding it. I must look like a first class jerk.

"Why did he want to hurt me" asked Sam, "He may as well persuade Taylor, Megan, Bethany, or LIllitana."

"He may know something we don't" said Jason.

"She might have a ability that Taylor nor Percy doesn't" said Annabeth.

"I don't get it" yelled sam

" There is nothing else I can do!" The boat shook, wind blew thunder and lightning crackled.

"Wasn't it sunny today" said Leo

"No dur" said Bethany

"Sam I think you can control whether when your close to the ocean" said LIllitana.

"That's impossible" Percy spat.

"No I remember, You and Thalia told me the told sons of the big three that foght in world war II one of them could control the weather when near the ocean" said Annabeth

"I remember" said Luke

"Why would Chiron keep that a secret" asked Taylor'

"Dionysus and Chiron probably knew and Dionysus told Aaron that Sam was on here main priority list" said Megan

"The last one who could do that took out 100 people by oneEarthquake and 200 by the following tusomi" said Luke

"Lets just hope there's not a world war three for Thalia's sake" said Frank

"We should have figured this out. We were in Virginia dropping Sam off when she started crying first there was an Earthquake then a tsunami and when she stopped the water went back in that's why Sam's fake family went to California " said Luke

"I remember in at least no one died it was so minor" said Annabeth.

"We should go to sleep" I said.

Taylor went out of the room for some reason. Soon it was just me and Sam.

"Sam" I said

"Mhmm" said Sam

''I love you" I said

"Then why did you go out with Elizabeth" she said

"I didn't know you liked me. I wanted you to notice me" I said

"Was I really not that unobvious" she said.

"Yes. I'm just.." I was cut off when she kissed me.

"I love you too" said Sam then she hugged me I hadn't realized it but she fell asleep I put her down and went to bed.

( I felt like putting a romantic spin on things)

Chapter 9 Sam a persuades a Grecian Cyclops to give her his limmo. (Piper)

That breakfast I told them something that my mom told me in a dream last knight.

"Um my mom can't go to Greece and my demigod powers don't work there that means no charm speaking." I said

"It's okay Piper it's not like will need it" Said Leo as we walked of the boat.

We walked aeound not knowing what we needed to do who took the lightnig bolt and Ares's chariot when we ran into a monster most likely sent by a titan. It was a Cyclops one eyed.

"Mmm lunch yummy and pretty to bad I have to eat you or you can be a pretty slave then you can love me and Marie me" said the

"That charm speaking would be nice now " said Sam.

"Not you the twins wich one should I eat" he said

"how bout you marry both and save the kids for the party she flipped here hair o my god Sam can be perswasive with her butey "Any way I need help finding a dress."

"Okay ere is a 55,000 dollars" he said giving sam a credit card " and be careful a lot of demigods are pissed off by their mom Aphrodite and Venues."he said

"Sam make Aphrodite do your hair and make-up every quest." Said Hazel

"Why is Aphrodite not allowed in Greece" asked Luke

"When the civilizations moved Aphrodite still met and made children while she was in different civilization. Most of the children died because there on there own. Some still lived. Zeus found out 3 years ago banding her from Greece and her children from doing there powers" I told them

We walked to a car shop.

"Αναζητούμε μεγάλο αυτοκίνητο" said Annabeth

Translation: We are looking for a big car

"Έχουμε ένα λεωφορείο που χρησιμοποιούνται για 25.000"

Translation: We have a used car for 25,000

"Θα το κάνουμε αυτό"

Translation: We will take it.

We signed the papers. There were so many if felt like a thousand years have gone by.

We got in the bus there were 15 seats it would be usually three per seat but we each got our own seat.

Where to next.

"The original mt Olympus it would be logical for them to lower us there to kill us." Said LIllitana , " To bad for them we are smart.

"There going to lower us in make it to easy then we are going to youse are godly abilities we were meant to do this together are smarts, water abilities, earthquakes, aim, fire, Lightning, healing, controlling of cursed jewels, and using fists. We have the better doubt of all 13 major gods powers except for Demeter's in our hands. We are here for a reason to save the world again." said Annabeth

"What's the plan wise girl" said Sam as we approached this mountain.

"we are going to fight and get back the strongest thing in the world" said Megan.

We drove for another hour up to the very top of the mountain were a temple was it was amazingly preserved.

"How did the Greeks now not know about this" said Hazel

"Like how they don't know there is a 600th floor, the mist." Said Jason

I grabbed my blade and five golden Drachmas in case needed. We crept out of the bus ready to face what was needed.

Chapter 10 Brave LIllitana

As a daughter of Athena I should be brave to tell you the truth I am afraid. The dragon of death…who would not be afraid Annabeth, Percy, Sam, Taylor, Bethany…

Maybe if I was as brave as them I could fight it be brave. I don't want to fight it I don't want to fight anything. I shook my bracelet of books maybe if I was as strong as the people I read I could do this in my hand was two long sowards the perfect length and weight oh Athena bless me let me win.

A Minotaur, Cyclops, and the Gorgons including Medusa, came out of the wonderful structures. 5 monsters three people on each.

"3 people one each monster" yelled Percy. I ran to the Cyclops so did Percy and Hazel. Percy hit the Cyclops fore head ella came around swiping his eye out then got hit down.

"NO!" yelled Hazel

"Get her to safety me and LIllitana got this" he looked at me with hope in his eyes. Next the Cyclops swiped around hitting Percy knocking him out. Hazel was nowhere to be found the rest was no close to fighting the monster. I have to be brave I have to show this thing no mercy.

I looked at sam she saw me her eyes widened with sorrow she yelled " I believe in you, you can do this."

At least I'll die a hero. If I get on it's back I can make it mad but then swipe off his head. But I need to get him distracted by my self. I sliced it's foot it screamed in agony and blood got on my face.

"Yuck" I screamed "bleed on someone else please one eyed freak oh wait now zero eyed freak."

I ran behind him and started climbing I was 9ft in the air by the time I got up. And with one swipe it turned to golden dust I fell down hitting my head.

I dreamed about my first day I met Sam, Megan, and LIllitana.

There was a boy he came up to me. "You have a pretty necklace bet my girl friend will like that."

"No please" I yelled, he tried to take it when Bethany stopped his hand. He tried with the other hand but Sam grabbed it.

"Um what girl friend" said Megan he ran off.

"Are you okay" asked Sam.

"I'm fine" I said cracking a smile.

The dream ended when The scent of ambrosia came around.

"Don't give her any more she my burst into flames" said a familiar voice. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder when I landed on the ground I must of got stabbed with something.

"I can't belive she faced a Cyclops on her own" said another familiar voice

"I think she didn't know what was the easiest she never liked to fight no more defend herself." said another.

I fell asleep again I don't remember what I dreamt about. I woke up and batted my eyes open. My wound was bandaged it was sunrise the only one awake was Annabeth I looked at her she was looking out the bus window when she noticed me.

"How are you feeling" said Annabeth.

"How long was I out" I asked

"One day" she answered

"When you were with Thalia and Luke were you afraid" I asked

"Very" said Annabeth.

"I already knew I was a half blood my stepmom and dad were aving a child" said Annabeth.

"One day I looked outside my bedroom window Thalia before we ran away walked by my house she put a teddy bear one my step I never let go of it I still have it at camp. I think it was Jason's actually" said Annabeth.

"You did a brave thing yesterday there is no reason to be afraid" said Annabeth.

Chapter 11 was that to easy (Jason)

We went in the palace. I fidgeted with my magical golden coin in my pocket. I looked at Sam with her black eye from yesterday. I teased her about how she should be more careful with her shield when the Minotaur hit the shield hitting her eye.

Piper had a cut on her lip. Ella is just confused and LIllitana fell of the Cyclops she defeated and fell on Percy's soward laying on a rock. Leo got a nasty cut on his forehead and a bunch of other injuries occurred in the attack.

We finally reached the main part of the palace were my fathers lightning bolt lay on a marble table. As we approached it and I picked it up.

"This is too easy" I said.

Then the monsters came. The ones from before reformed plus more including the Hydra and Echidna.

"I'm so glad Mother chose me to slay you though unlike Percy says you will ether fail or beat us but now the odds look very for you." Said Echidna.

"Why are you even on your mothers side she proboly wil betray you in the end" said Megan

'"More like I'll betray her and enslave earth the right way." Said Enchida

"Okay Enchilada" I said

"Take these pitiful prisoners away to there room" said Enchilada

"Okay mother" I said. Miss Enchilada is known as the mother of Monsters because she mothered most of walked to are cell they tied us by are wrist.

"So you listen to miss Enchilada." I said with a smirk on my face unlky for me they knocked me out.

I Dreamt about the day that Hera took me. We were in my moms car going camping.

Thalia was 13 she was tickling me I dropped my teddy bear next thing I knew I was at this camp.

I trained there until I got amazingly good.

Then I met Rhea. She told me how these half-bloods ruined her home but how she felt bad for them because the boy had done nothing wrong and was trying to save his best friend. Unlike the other men who really ruined there room then we went on amazing quests together.

But then when the boat arrived I broke up with her but then she met Leo.

She never thought long distance relationships would do so good.

I dreamt about piper her hair was so pretty. We were singing on a beach.

_Don't stop belivein'… Ohh…_

Now I knew this was fake because she was singing and wearing a dress.

Then I woke up.

Authors message

I will not give the other half of the book until i get ten good reviews.


End file.
